It's A Wonderful Life in Genovia
by Lucretia Skelington
Summary: Feeling down and discouraged, Joseph makes a wish... One shot, complete. Rated teen to be safe.


**_Disney/Buena Vista and Meg Cabot own all rights to Princess Diaries and I make no profit from this. No copyright infringement is intended!_**

_A Christmas Challenge….sorry, nothing frothy and sweet here!!_

_

* * *

  
_

It's a Wonderful Life in Genovia

It was 3a.m., Christmas Eve- no, Christmas Day, now. Alone, Joseph, bathed in the dim blue light of the dashboard, gripped the steering wheel and tried to forget the sights and sounds of the evening: Her Majesty, beautiful Clarisse, hanging onto the arm of King Rupert, leaning close, touching him…kissing him.

Joseph took a deep breath. He loved her; he always had- ever since the day he had come to Genovia as the royal family's head of security six months ago. Had he but known… Would he have refused the position? Would he have never set foot in the palace…never looked into her eyes and found himself drowning in their depths?

He did not harbor ill feelings toward his sovereign; he did not dislike the man. He had enough self-control to realize that his feelings toward Clarisse were his own problem and not anyone else's. It was simply a no-win situation for him, and God help him, but he could not help but feel the way he did. She was married- had been for years- to someone else and there was no hope for him. Still, it hurt deeply.

He took a corner of the slushy road too fast and felt the back end of his Mercedes begin to fishtail. From years of experience he compensated easily, turning the wheel in the opposite direction, the car straightening. He had just fallen asleep at his apartment in town when the duty desk had called to inform him that one of the night shift guards had been taken ill. Already lightly staffed due to the holidays, he was uncomfortable leaving the position unfilled until the next shift arrived. So, he was going in himself. He had no plans for Christmas; he had no one to share the day with. There was no tree, no presents, no festive dinner.

In his headlights, the road danced with snow as he came to a stretch bordered by fields to the right, and woods to the left. Joseph increased his speed, the tachometer needle jumping as the motor raced. Except in the course of his duties, their paths could never cross. She lived in her world, he in his. And, in his world, he was alone.

Her Majesty wasn't. She was with _him_, the king. Had they made love tonight? Had the king knelt over her, touching her most intimate places, whispering promises of pleasure, had he-

Joseph's gloved hands bit into the wheel. Why…_why_…did he endure this pain, this torture that was not going to end? There were plenty of opportunities for him elsewhere. He should leave, he should go far away, he should make a life some place far from Genovia…

Could he endure leaving, forcing himself to walk away from her? By all the glory of Heaven, if only…he wished he knew if he could…if he should…

_A deer!_ Joseph jerked the wheel to avoid the startled creature, sending the car careening to the right, jolting over the grassy shoulder, and into-

_Whiteness._

_And quiet….such absolute quiet._

_Joseph opened his eyes._

_The palace was bathed in light from the moon, the drifts of fresh snow a pale blue. He walked a few paces to the grand ornamental fountain fronting the palace entrance, his footsteps barely audible. Hesitantly, he reached out as if to touch the snow on its rim._

_"Yes, it's real," a voice said._

_Joseph jerked around, his hand reaching inside his jacket, but there was no gun. The stranger standing before him chuckled softly. _

_"I assure you, you've no need for your armament." The man was of medium height and his hair a silver-white, nearly touched his shoulders. Appearing relaxed and totally at ease, he watched Joseph, his head tilted slightly to the side. A faint smile played about his lips._

_Checking his belt, Joseph found his knife and pepper spray was also missing. Odd. He always carried them. He let his hand fall to his side and turned his body slightly, a ready position. "What are you doing here?"_

_The man smiled broadly. "Why, Joseph, I'm here to help you."_

_Shocked that this stranger knew him, his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked slowly, his words carrying a threat._

_"Ah, Joseph," the man said, clasping his hands in front of him. "You are always so quick to assume the worst of people." The man shrugged. "But, perhaps that comes from your profession, yes?"_

_"Again, who are you?" Joseph growled. "You are trespassing on-"_

_"Such impatience!" The man sighed and gazed fondly at Joseph. He shook his head. "You know, that is your principal burden- and it is your own fault, I might add."_

_Taken aback, Joseph frowned. "I don't know what game you are playing, but it has come to an end," he said, reaching for his cell phone. "As an official of the Royal Security Forces, I arrest-"_

_The man waved away Joseph's threats. "See. You cannot wait for anything, not even an answer to your question!"_

_Discovering his cell phone also missing, Joseph took a step back and stared at his opponent in silence. His opponent stared back with an mild expression in contrast to Joseph's dark one._

_"Now, let me introduce myself," the man began, straightening his shoulders and drawing himself up. "I am Javier Del Campo, at your service," he said, giving Joseph a small bow._

_"And what are you doing here, Mr. Del Campo?" Joseph answered shortly. The man and his name were unfamiliar, and he found Del Campo's smiling gaze unnerving._

_"Please, call me Javier. As I said, I am here to help you, Joseph. You see, you made a wish and I'm here to grant it," Javier explained, coming to stand next to Joseph. "Wishes can come true." He lowered his voice. "However, despite what some people say, the past cannot be undone- not completely, anyway."_

_"What did I wish for?" Joseph asked, humoring the man in a play for time._

_"Don't you remember? You wanted to 'go away and make a life elsewhere'- more specifically, the knowledge of whether or not you should."_

_Stunned, Joseph took a deep breath. He had wished for just that. How did the man know?_

_"I've explained my purpose, but I neglected to mention that I have other pressing duties, as well, so we must not take all night," he continued, his words business-like. "So, let us be about our work quickly." He turned and began hurrying toward the palace. Joseph ran to catch up._

_"I'm still confused," Joseph said, pacing his steps to match Javier's, beginning to doubt his own senses. "Who are you?"_

_Javier smiled patiently. "I am an angel, of course. And, please, no questions, or doubts, and so forth. For once, Joseph, just believe." _

_At a loss for words, Joseph was silent. _

_"Excellent! See, you can do it!" Javier exclaimed, leading him up the stone staircase. The thick double doors of the palace loomed before them, each hung with fresh fir wreaths with green bows and artificial golden pears. "Let's first see what the present situation is before we look in on the future."_

_Joseph reached for the heavy brass door handle but found his hand passed right through it. He stared it his hand in shock as the palace formed about him._

_"Sorry- should have warned you about that," Javier said crossing the main hall, looking about the room. "I don't like those drapes," he murmured. "Clarisse should have stuck with her first choice."_

_In the corner office that served both security and reception, Joseph saw Lionel asleep in his chair, feet propped up on the desk and his head leaning back so far, Joseph wondered how Lionel's neck hadn't broken. There were empty candy cane wrappers strewn over the desk top and the floor- perhaps he was in insulin shock from so much sugar. The boy let out a snore. Javier turned at the noise and shook his head at the sight. "Come this way. We haven't all night."_

_Following Del Campo up the shadowed stairs, he found himself standing outside the royal couple's private apartment. Joseph hesitated. "I don't think we should-"_

_"We may enter," Javier said. And they were inside, past the double lock and electronic security devices Joseph had installed during his first month on the job. Startled, Joseph opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Javier added, "I have my ways." _

_A fire burned in the fireplace and before it sat Clarisse. Joseph looked from her to Javier then silently motioned to the door leading to the hallway. Javier shook his head. "It is alright. She can neither see nor hear us." To prove his point, he purposely walked past her to the other side of the room where he peered at the curtains and sheers. "What is she doing, Joseph?"_

_Cautiously, Joseph moved toward Clarisse. She was staring at the fire, but appeared lost in her thoughts. He stepped closer and shrugged. "Thinking…planning…"_

_"What do you think her life is like?" Javier continued, nodding approvingly at the window treatments. "Much better, I must say."_

_"I suppose she is happy," Joseph replied. He was less than three feet from Clarisse and she had not looked up. Slowly, he lowered himself to sit on the couch beside her. She didn't move._

_"Do you think so?" Javier said examining a ceramic figurine. _

_"She has everything she could wish for," Joseph whispered. Javier turned sharply._

_"Everyone has secret wishes, Joseph," he cautioned. "Do not make assumptions about others."_

_Joseph watched Clarisse intently, and saw a tear trickle slowly down her cheek. She wiped it away, still gazing at the fire._

_"Clarisse does what is best for those she serves," Javier explained, coming to stand behind the couch. "She loves her country, her people, her family and lives the life of a queen without regard for herself. Even so, she needs…" His voice trailed off and he motioned to Joseph. "Come. We must go."_

_Unwilling to leave Clarisse in distress, he did not follow. "What troubles her?" _

_Javier did not answer for a long moment. "Her heart," he answered softly. He placed his hand on Joseph's shoulder. "Come."_

_Turning around to follow Del Campo, Joseph found himself facing a nightmare. He ran to where two men, their clothes bloodied, lay on pavement surrounded by emergency medical personnel desperately working to save them. "It's the king," he shouted. His hand passed through an officer's shoulder as he bent to help. "I've got to go to him! Send me-"_

_"This is the future, Joseph," Javier replied calmly, walking closer to the chaotic scene. "You cannot help now, nor can you prevent this in the future; you aren't there."_

_Sirens and voices, muted as if from a great distance, filled the air. Standing in the middle of the crowd, Joseph swept an arm to encompass the scene. "But the king- and Shades! Please, let me-"_

_"Joseph, you are seeing the future- what will come to pass if you choose to leave," Javier explained again patiently. _

_"This will happen?" Joseph asked, horrified._

_"Yes," Javier replied, sadness touching his voice. "The king will not survive."_

_"Shades?"_

_Javier nodded. "He will live, but his recovery will be long and difficult." _

_"Clarisse," Joseph whispered. "She was not…"_

_"No, she was not injured," Javier replied quickly, moving toward the shadows. "This way, Joseph."_

_They passed through a mist and the sirens faded, the scene brightening to a beautiful autumn day. They stood in front of a magnificent mausoleum that was flanked by a smaller, less ornate one. Head bowed, Clarisse stood in front of them, the sun glistening on her hair, a light breeze ruffling the scarf about her neck._

_Joseph walked closer to see the names carved into the granite. "King Rupert…and Philippe," he spun to face Javier, who held up his hand._

_"This is months later," he said. "Philippe was killed in a car accident while returning home." Javier shook his head. "I fear you will not be able to prevent his death, even if present."_

_"My poor Clarisse. She must endure so much," he whispered. Joseph's shoulders sagged. "Philippe was to inherit the crown. Without him, there is only her granddaughter, and she's not yet a teenager." _

_"You are essentially correct," Javier said, tipping his head to the side. "However, there are others who could inherit."_

_"Baron Von Troken?" Joseph said distastefully._

_"Yes." Javier shook his head and visibly shuddered. "He has the most unusual wishes." After moment, Javier added, "Let's not forget Viscount Mabry's nephew, Nicholas. He will be very eager."_

_"None are prepared to be a sovereign, either," Joseph replied, turning so that he could see Clarisse. "Will her granddaughter be capable?"_

_"You think she might not?" Javier asked, an eyebrow rising._

_"She has been taught nothing about her heritage, she's being kept in the dark intentionally," he answered. "I know Clarisse worries about the situation. Will she accept?" _

_Javier took a deep breath and released it slowly as he gestured for Joseph to come. Joseph resisted, glancing back over his shoulder to Clarisse…but there was no one there. Relenting, he followed Javier along the brick pathway._

_"No. When a teenager, she was told and became very angry with her grandmother- even to running away when Clarisse tried to force the issue on her. There was no one there to go after her." Javier gazed into the distance as the sun began to set, casting long shadows. "Amelia cut off all communication with her grandmother. In fact, Clarisse has never seen her great-grandchild."_

_Joseph rubbed his hand across his face. "How could I have prevented-"_

_"You were always an sounding board for Clarisse," Javier said gently. "By listening and later giving most welcome advice, you helped her consider problems from a different point of view. She would not have tried to force Amelia into accepting the throne, thus driving the girl away." Javier stuck his hands in his pockets and slowed his steps. "Amelia also needed someone to believe in her. When she didn't have that person there-"_

_"I helped the princess?"_

_"Yes, she just could not cope with the changes."_

_"Who took the crown?" Joseph asked._

_"Actually, Clarisse remained as queen," Javier answered. "You see, Parliament did not want Von Troken in charge- quite rightly, I might add- and Nicholas proved to be following too closely in his uncle's footsteps- he was involved in buying-off officials to further his business interests. So, she was asked to stay."_

_"She is a good queen," Joseph said, more to himself than to his companion. They were in deep shadow now, the sun nearly below the horizon. A fog drifted toward them. Joseph looked at the ground, his thoughts and emotions in turmoil after what he had seen._

_"Yes, she is," Javier readily agreed. "But, there were those who wished to see someone of the bloodline, either Von Troken or Nicholas, crowned king- mostly for their own benefit. Prime Minister Motaz had to bend many rules to keep Clarisse and the government eventually became divided. There was a great deal of infighting and Motaz' reputation suffered. He was eventually forced from office. Clarisse had many difficult times; she could have used a good advisor during the past years."_

_Several yards away, a flame grew into a fire. Seated in front of it, in the royal apartment was an older woman. Even with the passage of time, Joseph recognized her. _

_"Your absence had an effect on others as well," Javier continued, crossing the room to the windows. "For instance, there was that young man, Lionel, who lost his father shortly before entering college. You were not there to be an example to him. I'm sorry to say he made decisions that were not for the best." Javier's expression brightened. "You will be pleased to know that Shades was eventually able to walk again and that he married a wonderful young woman named Charlotte. They have a little boy. He is a wonderful father."_

_"Not surprising," Joseph said, with a smile._

_"Fulfilling that wish was one of my better efforts, I must say," Javier said proudly. He turned his attention to the window and frowned at the curtains. "Oh, dear. She should have gone with the mauve."_

_Clarisse reached toward the coffee table for a folder of papers and slipped on her glasses as Joseph moved closer. He crouched next to her. Though still beautiful, he could see the toll the years and heartaches had taken. Opening the binder, she sighed and let her hand fall into her lap. She looked up at a picture on the mantle. It was of a dark-haired young woman holding a child, a shot taken with a telephoto lens from a distance. Joseph recognized the Golden Gate Bridge in the background. It had to be Amelia and her child._

_"My dearest Clarisse," Joseph whispered, unaware Javier was standing just a few feet away. He reached out to touch her, but his hand encountered only air._

_"In all fairness," Javier said gently, "you must know what happens to yourself if you leave." _

_"I don't care."_

_"Ah, but you must learn enough to make a decision- that was your wish," Javier countered, moving past Joseph to take a seat on the couch where Clarisse had just been. He leaned back comfortably and patted the empty place beside him. Joseph reluctantly joined him. _

_"How can we sit on this couch," Joseph began irritably, perched on the very edge of the seat, "if we can't touch-"_

_"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph. You were doing so well there, for a while." Javier waited until Joseph stopped muttering under his breath. "Much better. I do love a good fire, don't you?"_

_"I don't often have the opportunity to sit by one, or…"_

_"Or someone to sit with?" Javier supplied._

_"That's true." Joseph leaned back, his arms crossed over his chest. _

_"Well, you should be pleased to know that if you leave, you will not be at a loss for company," Javier said cheerfully. "Women will find you not only attractive but intriguing."_

_"You mean one night stands?" Joseph asked bitterly._

_"You do have your share of those. A few last longer- one relationship endures for two years," Javier explained, trying to sound positive. "Too, you are very successful in your private consulting work. You become a wealthy man, Joseph."_

_"A whole two years," Joseph replied in disgust. "Do I see Clarisse again?"_

_Javier studied the fire intently, as if looking at something far away. Finally, he spoke, the words coming slowly. "Yes, you do. But, it is a brief meeting and…painful to you both."_

_Joseph let his breath out slowly. "How do I die?" Joseph asked softly._

_"Few have the courage to ask that question." Javier shook his head. "Even so, that is for no man to know- not even if he will not remember it when he leaves my presence."_

_"I won't remember any of this?"_

_"No. The knowledge would change your decisions, which would change…it would be all too messy to deal with, I assure you," Javier answered, waving away the need forspecifics with his hand. "I have enough to do, as it is."_

_Joseph grunted. "I can't see how either choice is preferable," he said, his voice tinged with both desperation and sorrow. "If I leave, I am responsible for the suffering of so many."_

_"No, your choice is your own; their choices are theirs, Joseph! Nothing happens only because of the action of one person," Javier interrupted sternly. "What you saw tonight came about because of not only your choices but theirs, too. Remember that."_

_"And if I stay-"_

_"Ah! Thank you for reminding me," Javier said, his eyes sparkling. "We haven't discussed that yet, have we?"_

_Joseph sighed and sat up. "Look, this has been a hard night and I'm not really up for any more painful scenes. I know what the future will hold if I stay, so we can skip this part."_

_"I do so like it when others try to do my job." Javier crossed his arms. "Please, do go on."_

_Coming to his feet, Joseph glared at him. "I don't know exactly what will happen, of course, except… Clarisse and I…we cannot…" He looked away and swallowed hard. "There's no future for us. If I stay, she will still be married to the king, I will be her employee, and…and that is what my life will be. Whether I stay or go, I'll be alone."_

_Javier nodded gravely. "In part, you are correct. She will be married to the king for some years to come and you will remain their employee, serving them well and faithfully." He saw Joseph's shoulders slump in defeat and continued slowly. "After the king's death- from health difficulties, not from an assassination attempt, you assume a much more important role in her life."_

_"Are you saying that she and I-"_

_Javier held up his hands and stood. "That I cannot see. There is a choice to be made concerning the future of you and Clarisse, but it is not your decision to make. She must make that one. It is particularly unclear."_

_"Does she…not care for me?" Joseph asked, struggling to find the right words. "Is there someone else?"_

_"If she allows her feelings to develop into love, I cannot say," Javier replied gently. "But, she will care for you."_

_Hearing the words he had longed to, Joseph closed his eyes. Clarisse would come to care for him! There was at least a chance. He opened his eyes to a world of snow. _

_Facing him, Javier Del Campo took a deep breath. "So, now, my dearest brother Joseph, you have the knowledge you need to make a decision of whether to go or stay. As I said, you will not remember tonight, but the decision you make now will be the one you follow when you return." _

_"I will stay," Joseph said without hesitation. Javier smiled and nodded, pleased. "I thought you would." He turned to go then stopped._

_"By the way," Javier confided, lowering his voice. "At some point, she's going to want to change the décor of the bedroom to green." He made a face. "Don't let her. It will clash terribly with the carpeting. Go for yellow- much better."_

_"The bedroom? What say do I have-"_

_"She needs you now," Javier urged, placing his hand on Joseph's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "She will need you even more in the coming years. You must be patient, Joseph! You must be very patient. Remember."_

_Joseph nodded. "I will," he said, his voice breaking the absolute quiet of the night. Snow swirled around him covering the world in…_

_Whiteness…_

_And quiet…such absolute quiet… …_

A deer!

Joseph swerved to the right, riding up on the road's bumpy shoulder, barely missing the frightened animal, who leaped away into the woods. Joseph eased the brakes, slowing the car to nearly a stop. He took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. That had been too close. His pulse slowing, he pressed the accelerator, letting the car gain speed, but not so fast as before.

Joseph mentally shook himself. He had let himself get distracted- and nearly killed. It had been a careless mistake he should have been too experienced to make. He concentrated on his driving, dismissing his previous thoughts about himself and Clarisse; he had work to do.

Activating the palace gate with his wireless control, he followed the road to the employee entrance and parked his car. A white haze hung in the air, but it had stopped snowing. Without thinking, he took the path that led around the western wing of the palace to the front entrance. Nearing the stairway, he had an odd feeling and stopped, one foot on the lower step. His gazed raked the courtyard with his gaze and came to rest on the fountain. Was there someone there? He took several steps in that direction, the weight of his gun under his jacket reassuring. No, just a shadow. With a final glance around, he turned back and mounted the steps, two at a time.

Lionel's feet hit the floor, scattering empty candy wrappers, just as Joseph closed the front door.

"Oh, hey, boss, is it already time to, uh…" Blearily, Lionel peered at his watch in disappointment.

_Patience…_

"No, the shift isn't over," Joseph said, stifling his desire to berate the boy. "I came in to relieve-"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Lionel said, now fully awake and functioning relatively normally. "He's gone home already. Started puking about midnight and-"

Joseph held up both hands. "Spare me."

Lionel bit his lip.

"Everything quiet upstairs?" Joseph asked, tossing his jacket over the back of a nearby chair. He noticed Lionel had a black leather jacket nearly identical to his own, and barely hid a smile of amusement.

"Pretty much, except Her Majesty just went downstairs to the kitchen." Lionel squirmed in his seat. "Uh, boss…I'm sorry about fallin' asleep like that. Exams were over yesterday and-"

"Don't worry about it- this time," Joseph interrupted, surprising himself. Well, the kid was young and he would learn, he reasoned. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Oh, I won't," Lionel exclaimed, jumping to his feet and turning over the chair. He grabbed at it, banging against the metal desk, knocking the phone off the hook. Joseph backed away.

"Just keep an eye on things," he said, heading quickly for the service stairs. "I'll go check on Her Majesty."

"You got it," Lionel called, trying to untangle the phone cord. As soon as Joseph was out of sight, Lionel abandoned the phone and slipped Joseph's jacket on over his gangly arms. "Oh, man!" he whispered, running his hands across the smooth leather. A big grin covered his face as he pulled Joseph's sunglasses out of the pocket. He caught his reflection in the glass door to the reception hall. "Sweet!"

"Your Majesty?"

Seated at the kitchen's large wooden table, she looked up from the cup of hot cocoa she held in both hands as Joseph stepped through the door. It appeared him that the queen had been crying.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, coming closer, still keeping a respectful distance between them.

She forced herself to smile, but it did not reach her eyes. "Yes. I just couldn't sleep, that's all," she replied, tucking the top of her robe in at her throat. "What are you doing at the palace? A bit early, is it not?"

"One of the men didn't feel well and left early, so I came in," he answered, debating whether or not he should leave. He had no excuse to stay, now that he had checked on her.

"Oh, I see." She looked away, the smile quickly fading. She looked so fragile and tired in the kitchen's harsh light. He hesitated then took another step toward her, surprised to find he did not feel uncomfortable around her; there was no painful yearning, no hopeless desire. He simply cared for her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, not knowing what else to say, but not wanting to go. He was concerned, but in his position, he could not ask if anything was on her mind, he could not off advice unsolicited. He couldn't-

_Patience, Joseph…_

"No, thank you. I-" Clarisse sighed and waved away her denial. She gave him a warm smile, her expression brightening. "Actually, Joseph, there is something you can do."

He spread his hands apart. "Anything, Your Majesty."

"You are aware of the deadlock in Parliament over the plans to modernize the airport, I assume," she began. "Well, I've been considering a third option and- oh, there's coffee made, if you like. Please help yourself to a cup and join me. As I was saying, I think a compromise can be worked out if we delay…."

Joseph poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table opposite her. He gave his opinion when asked, making suggestions when necessary. And, when needed, he simply listened.

His situation, he reflected when the queen got up to pour more cocoa, was not perfect. But, he was content; he did his job well and he cared for those he worked with and for. And, despite the circumstances between him and Clarisse, for some reason he now felt hopeful about the future. Glancing up, he noticed the bough of mistletoe hung over the kitchen table and smiled. Perhaps with patience…

* * *

_AN: Some things are worth waiting for.... Hope your holidays have been wonderful and full of blessings!_


End file.
